


An Ascian's One-sided feelings

by wos99944



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wos99944/pseuds/wos99944
Summary: Based on patch 4.4 spoilers, just a thought I had and I had to write it out





	An Ascian's One-sided feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on Elidibus's point of view, but there are hints of Zenos x WoL. Just a side project.

There can be no co-existence between the Light and Darkness. I am the Acting Emissary to the one true God, Zodiark. And you are a chosen of Hydaelyn. Yet Fate has deemed me a cruel fate worse than death. For the first time in a millennium year, the emotions inside me exploded. For you, it was hate at first sight. For I, it was love.

Already, you have deemed me evil and non-negotiable. To my disappointment, you assumed a combative stance. And here I am, thinking you would be different from the others. As I take my leave, I took one last look at you. Remembering every physical feature of you.

Despite my desperation of seeing you again, my Lord's needs come before anything. Urianger may have been acting as a spy for you and the Scions, he is the only lead I had to you. In return of our secretive information, I demanded every knowledge of you. Your adventures. Your struggles. Your obstacles. Especially when I am the cause of your everything. It gives me such joy that you lamented me so, it is the only way you won't forget me.

One day, I can not contain my feelings for you any longer. Instead of attending to my duties, I follow you day and night. Watching from afar, I was in awe how you continue to grow stronger. As if nothing can stop you. Occasionally, you would leave your comrades behind to attend to your private matters. I would provide the same basic respect for your privacy. Eventually, my curiosity got the better of me. I followed you.

To my astonishment, you are alone, facing the Garlean Prince. He removes his helmet, revealing his face. Instead of acting like enemies in Rhalgr's Reach and Doma, you rush up to him. Embracing him. The cold-hearted monster returns the gesture, whispering sweet nothingness to your ears.

For a moment, I see nothing but red. You are Eorzea's champion and he is the nemesis of your fellow people whom you protect. The Crown Prince of Garlemald!! If you can be with such a monster, why couldn't you be with me? I watch him making love to you. It should have been me. I should be the one whom you look at as you cry out my name.

My Lord will be disappointed to have such an Emissary like me. But I will be damned if you were to be taken away from me in front of my eyes. I meet Urianger at your secret place on purpose. Leading him to discover you on accident, I knew he would share his discoveries with the others. Everything is going according to plan. They refuse to believe that you have betrayed them. So they give you a chance to prove yourself. By the time you lead them on an invasion to your lover's castle, it is too late.

The two of you put on a show. You defeated Zenos as he wears down from the injuries you inflicted on him. Yet the Scions show no mercy, they wanted you to kill him. I can see the shock in your eyes. You shake your head, arguing that there is no need to end a life. The Scions refuse to give in, insisting so.

Zenos knew that if you don't do so, you would risk losing everything. So instead, he took matters into his own hands. As usual, he gives a fancy speech as he holds his sword against his neck. As if the show is coming to an end, he ends his life. He knew you have no courage to kill him, so he does it in your stead.

Satisfied, the Scions nod as they believe you again once more. Unable to show the betrayed look on your face, you stood beside them. Nodding in silence as they announce to the world that they have succeeded in liberty. At least they have decent manners to make a grave for your secret lover and left the two of you in solitude.

You broke down. You cry your heart out in pain as you call out his name. Shouting to the heavens, you repeatedly knock the air out of your chest, throwing a huge tantrum. I have never seen you in such agony. Even if you had, you would have stood up fast and keep going at a steady pace. My heart hurts for you...it does. But for the sake of my plan, please bear with it for a little longer. You shall meet your lover soon.

"My love? Are you all right?" I pull back from my thoughts, heaving a sigh of content when I heard your gentle voice. Sitting at the edge of our bed, you pressed your naked body against mine, embracing me from behind. "What troubles you so?"

"It is of minor concerns." Turning around, I look deep into your eyes. I see his reflections in your orbs. You hum at me.

"Has the council been giving you too much work?" The sound of your chuckle is one that I will never take for granted. Neither the time we currently spend together. I stole a kiss from you as you melt into my touch.

"The work never ends, forth I am an important person to this nation," I replied, watching you sit up as you frown at me.  
"You have but recovered a while ago, you need some rest." You look at me worried. "I thought you were dead for sure."

"I am alive, am I not?" I rub your cheek in assurance. "I promise I won't do it again." You give me a tight hug. I can feel your small frame tremble in fear as I return the gesture.

"I love you, Zenos." My heart aches in pain. Yes. I have finally obtained you. But at the price of possessing his corpse and pretending to be him.

At first, you were skeptical if I was him. Thankfully, as an Ascian, I have the power to receive all his memories. Including you. Even if you questioned me, I am able to reply to you and mimic his personality in perfection. Therefore, you never doubted me.

Even now, you still call me by his name. Failing to notice that it is I who has possessed his dead corpse. You would never treat me like this if you knew who I am. You would never show me the same amount of concern as you did for him.

"I love you too." Even so, I am satisfied.


End file.
